Same As It Never Was
by Futurerobotblox
Summary: 'EVERYONE, WE NEED TO GET READY! BILL HAS ONE LAST TRICK UP HIS SLEEVE' Dipper awakes in a bubble depicting an alternate reality 7 years in the future where Bill wins. 'THREAT DETECTED. SCANNING...' This new world has several ugly dangers looming around the corner. 'WE'RE GONNA END THIS, MABEL.' Dipper must face his biggest fear to fight his greatest enemies.
1. Last Stand

**Right before Bill is defeated, he creates bubbles to contain every citizen of Gravity Falls, each designed to show their worst fears. Dipper must overcome many obstacles and heartbreaks to escape his prison before he meets his fate.**

 **SAME AS IT NEVER WAS**

After a week of Weirdmageddon, we had finally done it. The final showdown with the omniscient Bill Cipher was erupting all around me. The townsfolk united together in a stand against a power hungry demon for the first time in thousands of years. Foes turned friends, enemies turned allies, all for this goal.

Bill, naturally, didn't want to go down without a fight, and let me tell you, a fight he brought. His magic, his monsters, and his mayhem, all doing its best to keep us from the sweet victory we needed.

Mabel and I were back to back, her with her grappling hook, and I with the Memory Eraser gun. Pacifica stood nearby us, swinging away at monsters with her jewel encrusted golf clubs. Stan bashed Bill's minions with his trusty baseball bat, and Ford right by him with his magnet gun and other futuristic weaponry.

Wendy had her axe and Soos had a killer punch despite his weight, and of course, the rest of the townsfolk fought wildly with whatever they had. No one would ever witness such an immense battle.

''Everybody, listen up!'' Great Uncle Ford yelled over the commotion, ''We need to get the wheel ready! Everyone on the wheel, get in a circle and link hands!''

''You heard him, folks, let's do this!'' Wendy cried out.

I grabbed Wendy and Mabel's hands. Everyone else lent an arm out to others. Stan, Ford, Soos, McGucket, Pacifica, Robbie, and Gideon all connected into the circle. A blue energy began to glow from the inside of the circle, and a large force field shot out, pushing Bill and his minions away from us.

''HOW COULD THEY HAVE KNOWN ABOUT THE WHEEL?'' Bill screeched.

''You gave it to me in a dream once, Bill!'' Ford laughed, ''I guess you screwed yourself over.''

''NO!'' Bill shot lightning towards the force field. I flinched, but the blast was stopped dead in its tracks. The demon desperately shot at the shield along with his minions, but to no avail.

''Everyone, the chant, now!'' Ford yelled. We had rehearsed this in the shack many times before the assault here, it would knock Bill back to his own dimension.

We stood straight and chorused, '' _Triangulum, entangulum, mediforess dominus ventium_ , _mediforess mezendti omnium!''_ Everything began to blur as a faint blue light brightened before us. Suddenly, I was overcome with a wave of nausea, and collapsed to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I could see it had happened to Pacifica and Mabel as well. Wendy, Gideon, and Soos collapsed soon after.

My brain crashed as the details began to mix and merge together. I could barely remember anything. I felt like I was about to fall asleep.

Then, all at once, everything cleared out again, and I began to capture the moment. Blue energy was surrounding Bill, compressing him, pushing him together, shrinking him. His vibrant yellow began to fade, and his glow succumbed.

''NO - I CAN'T LOSE THIS!'' Bill screamed in rage, ''THE PROPHECY - ONE BILLION YEARS OF WAITING - AND ALL FOR NOTHING!''

He shrank more and more, losing power. His voice went from a fuming rage to a shrill squeak. ''no.. no.. no.. this isn't the end.. pines..'' He snapped his feeble fingers once more, but nothing seemed to happen. He glanced out a hole in the wall, and his miserable expression lifted to a bloodthirsty joy.

''buy gold.. bye.'' A bright flash sucked his body back through the huge dimensional tear in the sky.

Silence washed over the Fearamid for seconds, until a huge cheer erupted from the townsfolk. Ford and Stan hugged for the first time in 40 years. ''I never should've doubted you, sixer!'' Stan laughed, tears welling up in his eyes.

Mabel jumped out from behind a piece of rubble and started taking hundreds of pictures of the twins reunion.

I chuckled as I overheard my sister screaming; '' _Nothing is stronger than the power of Mabel!''_

I saw Pacifica walking towards me, ''Oh, hey Pacifi-'' She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. My brain clouded as the taste of her lips seeped into my mouth. I had never realized how much I needed this.

Finally, she took a step back. She looked a bit flustered and nervous. ''Um,'' She choked out, ''Can I.. pay you, to pretend that never happened?''

I heard Mabel squeal in delight and saw the flash of a camera. I laughed and gave Pacifica a quick hug, blushing all the while. Mabel grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me away giggling with Candy and Grenda. ''Ah, seriously Mabel?'' I smiled.

After that little event, I was walking around the Fearamid taking in all the party and joy around me. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Soos.

''Oh, hey Soos.''

''Hey dude. I was just checking out these, like, mysterious bubble things floating up from the ground.'' He gestured to a hole in the wall. I looked out and saw a field of spheres rising up from the ground, all looking similar to Mabel's bubble.

''Oh no.'' I whimpered. ''STAN, GREAT UNCLE FORD!''

They came rushing over, ''What's the matter, kiddo?'' Grunkle Stan asked.

''Look out there! There's like these weird.. bubble things!'' I exasperated.

''Damn it.'' Ford whispered. ''EVERYONE, WE NEED TO GET READY! BILL HAS ONE MORE TRICK UP HIS SLEEVE!'' Everyone froze. ''But didn't we win?'' Mabel asked.

''No, it turns out that Bill used his last magic to create-'' A earsplitting wind was heard and Ford was sucked out of the hole is wall and into a bubble.

The crowd burst into pandemonium as the walls began to crumble from the wind. People were being ripped away into a prison bubble. Bill's final trick.

I ran toward Mabel and grabbed her hand, until she started being pulled away. ''DIPPER!'' She screamed. ''Mabel, hold on!'' I grabbed on her as tight as I could, she began to slip away. ''No!'' I shouted.

''DIPPER, HELP!'' Our hands were tore apart and she was thrust into a bubble. ''MABEL!'' I cried out.

I grew limp as the winds pulled me out of the Fearamid, I flung through the sky helplessly. ''I'll find you, Mabel..'' I whispered before being sucked into my bubble.

 _I'll find you._

 **So this is my second Gravity Falls fic everyone! It's plot is based off of the TMNT 2003 episode by the same title, where Donnie is cast into an alternate future where he left the team for thirty years and the Shredder rules the world. Like that episode, this fic will be** _ **very**_ **dark. Expect lots of violence, minor language, and some disturbing scenes.**

 **I hope this fic really hits home with you guys, because this is my first time writing for quite a while! Chapter 2 should come out.. eventually. Preferably within January.**

 **Anyway, Future out!**


	2. A New World

**SAME AS IT NEVER WAS**

 **CHAPTER 2: A NEW WORLD**

My eyes slowly opened from a deep sleep.

 _What the..?_ I thought to myself. I finally was able to push open my eyelids with a last desperate struggle, and what I saw was shocking. I thought Weirdmageddon was the worst thing I had ever seen, but whatever.. _this.._ is, it made those 6 days of horror look like a walk in the park with the care bears.

I was in Gravity Falls, that was for sure, as evident by the odd cliffs, but the landscape itself reflected death and years of hateful neglect. Most of the grass was gone and replaced by patches of dry dirt, and whatever grass was around, it was all droopy and felt like a flamethrower had went over it.

The town was eerily desolate, if you could even call it a town. The houses were utterly demolished, like someone had went in and put a hammer through every wall they could find. The houses were carelessly toppled over, with drywall spilling out of the sides and broken furniture laying on their sides in the middle of the cracked roads.

Most of the trees had their leaves burnt off, and the huge bubble around Gravity Falls had a crudely made hole gaping in the side with several cracks sprawling around the edges. The Fearamid still floated near the floating cliffs, but the entire structure was on an angle with several small areas that were open, exposing the inside. The lights were off, leading me to believe it had been abandoned by Bill.

 _He had probably escaped through the hole in the bubble._ I thought. Although, on top of it all, I didn't know _why_. We had defeated Bill prior to this, so either he was revived or something, or I've been cast into an alternate dimension where Bill won. It _did_ look like Weirdmageddon had been going on for months, maybe years here. I needed to find answers.

The Mystery Shack looked intact, for the most park. There were several boarded up holes and the ''MYSTERY SHACK'' sign had been torn off. I got up and began to walk over. It was roughly half a kilometer away from me, as I stood near the edge of the town. It took a long time, considering my slow moving and the heat that was draining my body of water. I stumbled towards the decrepit building and pushed open the door slowly.

The gift shop was destroyed, and the lightbulbs were dim and flickered drastically.

''Stan! Mabel! Soos! Wendy!'' I called out, ''Hello? Is anyone in here?'' I stepped around cautiously, avoiding any broken glass and suspicious looking things on the floor.

I heard a machine whirr to life behind me.

''Guys..?'' I whispered. I whipped around on my heels to see a large floating droid, similar to the one I had encountered in the UFO with Great Uncle Ford. I had a yellow triangle embedded in the top, which glowed with energy.

It slowly floated towards me. _Alright,_ I thought, _I just don't have to feel any fear._ Luckily, after surviving the apocalypse, I was prepped for this kind of thing. I felt perfectly safe -

Until it pulled out its four turrets.

 **THREAT DETECTED. SCANNING. . .**

Its eye flashed and code and data began streaming down.

 **DIPPER PINES - ''PINE TREE'' - BORN AUGUST 1999 - SIBLINGS: MABEL PINES - ''SHOOTING STAR'' - BORN AUGUST 1999**

 **PLAYING BILL'S SPECIAL NOTICE:** KILL THAT KID AS SOON AS YOU SEE HIM, YOU USELESS PILE OF SCRAPS.

 **KILL ON SIGHT**

 **ENGAGE FIRE**

Bullets blasted out of the droid, narrowly missing me. I jumped up and ran around the corner, breathing heavily. I patted my pockets down, praying to have a weapon of some sort.

Nothing.

The droid slowly turned to round the corner. I got ready to run.

''Alright, Dipper.'' I whispered to myself, ''Go in 3.. 2..''

A shadowy figure jumped out from a under a rug. I saw a flash of brown hair as the mysterious assailant flipped over the droid and popped a panel of the top, using a knife of some sorts to cut out wires left and right.

The droid flashed and beeped and shot at the person, he ducked and rolled under a chair, pulling out some kind of weapon. A metal object shot out of a gun shaped object and wrapped around the droid on a cord. They pulled the droid close, pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger on it, covering the hunk of metal with a blue glow. It flashed and crashed to the ground, smoke pouring out.

'' _Grappling hook._ '' The figure whispered. He stood up and pulled of his hood revealing long flowing brown hair.

''Wait..'' I choked, ''Mabel?''

Her frown lifted the slightest bit. ''That's me, Pine Tree.''

 **Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter. Sorry, it's pretty short. I tend to have a hard time writing the first few thousand words, as you need to set up the whole story. I have a really bad reputation when it comes to finishing fics, but this one I WILL finish, because I've gotten a lot of support, and I won't let you down! The next part will be out in February sometime.**

 **Remember, everybody -**

 **A SHOOTING STAR MAY FALL.**

 **~~/o\~~**


	3. Catching Up

**SAME AS IT NEVER WAS**

 **CHAPTER 3: CATCHING UP**

 **The most remarkable thing about Weirdmageddon, is that despite the time that's passed, whether it be months or years, your appearance, height, or weight never changes. ''Time is dead and meaning has no meaning!'' Summed it up pretty well. This explained why Mabel still looks 12 in this story, even if she's much older mentally.**

''Dipper Pines.'' Mabel trembled, ''Where the _hell_ have you been?''

''Mabel, you have to tell me what's going on here.. I just woke up a half hour ago, and we had beaten Bill and now all of a sudden-''

Mabel burst into tears, ''How could you - how could you _leave us_ Dipper?!''

I stepped back. ''What do you mean Mabel? I just woke up! I never left you!''

''You left us _all_! I never thought I'd see you again!''

''I don't-''

''It's been _7 years!_ 7 long years of knowing that my brother - my best friend - had left me as soon as we lost to Bill!'' Mabel shrieked.

''Lost?'' I asked.

''At the Fearamid! When we tried the wheel!''

''Mabel, I have no idea what happened here, you've gotta believe me! I-I just woke up here, we had won a battle with Bill and I got sucked in a bubble and-and so did you!'' Dipper rambled.

The flow of tears slowly came to an end on Mabel's face. ''You.. you really mean it bro-bro?''

''I swear.'' I smiled.

Mabel's whole body seemed to loosen. ''Alright.. well.. I guess I better explain what's going on out there.'' I nodded, eyes darting out a precarious hole in the wall showing the battered landscape.

''Well, seven years ago when this all started, we tried to defeat Bill with something that Ford called the Zodiac, or the wheel.'' She grimaced, ''It seemed to be working, when something went wrong with the mystic energy circuit, causing the power we were making to spew out, not creating a force field around us, and instead shocking us.''

''The shock took us all down, and Bill just laughed and prepared to kill us all.'' Her eyes welled up in tears again, ''Robbie, McGucket, and Gideon died then and there. The rest of us escaped, except for Ford. Bill grabbed him and I never saw him again.''

''So what happened after that?'' I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

''We went to sleep in tears last night. I woke up, and you were gone. We all searched the whole town for you. Didn't find any signs of you. For the first few years we hid in the shack eating brown meat, the barrier you set up with unicorn hair didn't allow Bill or any of his magic to enter.. Until he found a weakness.''

Mabel's head drooped. ''Those security droids. Like the one you just encountered. Their robots so they can get though. One day, maybe 3 years ago, Bill and his minions sent a ton of them out for us. We tried to fight them.. but..''

Mabel broke down into tears again. ''We.. we have a new, um, a new spot - er - like, hiding place.. You want to go there..? See the others?''

''Sure.'' I smiled at her. She smiled back. We crouched low when exiting the shack and stood up again when we got into the forest. We walked together, talking about everything that had happened peacefully. For once, I forgot that we were in the apocalypse.

Bill Cipher sat comfortably in his throne above the ruins of a place one named New York City. He had leveled all those pesky buildings out, and killed all those meat eating bags of talking flesh. He had built the Super Fearamid, where he and thousands of minions from other dimensions partied.

A huge tear in reality hovered above the Fearamid, allowing him to move his floating fortress though and into other dimensions when he wanted to have some extra fun. He had a great life now that he was free from his eternal prison.

Bill was just about to drowse off when 8 Ball opened the doors and approached him. ''WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?'' Bill groaned in frustration.

''Sir, a security drone picked up footage of this a few hours ago.'' A huge screen materialized in front of Bill, as he saw Pine Tree and Shooting Star take down his precious bot.

''SO, PINE TREE FINALLY CAME OUT OF HIS CORNER TO FIGHT LIKE A MAN, DID HE?'' Bill grinned. ''THIS SHOULD BE **FUN.** ''

 **Hey, what's up guys! Another chapter, this one a little shorter but I really hate establishing the setting and plot and stuff. Things will pick up soon. I hate that Gravity Falls has ended, but I'll finish this fic because I love the concept so much. Next chapter will come out fairly soon I think. Remember, reviews are appreciated!**

 **CRACKS ARE HIDING IN THE WALL**


End file.
